


a very beotine new year

by wildbow



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/M, NSFW, mention of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildbow/pseuds/wildbow
Summary: Valentine finds that spending the holidays with Beowulf isn't so bad.





	a very beotine new year

**Author's Note:**

> some beotine because no one posts it ever. it's rushed and a bit late because i couldn't decide whether to write actual smut or not

Valentine sat, sipping her wine as she watched the people on New Meridian News Channel go crazy, listening to the faint sound of fireworks going off in the neighborhood. She didn't know why everyone made such a big deal out of the new year, it was always the same old life for everyone. But people were simple like that. She lowered her glass onto the table next to her, the material making a soft clink against the wood.

"Where are you?" she murmured, exasperated. The man she was spending this 'special event' with was just as simple as all the others. The door slammed shut as the man her thoughts were circling around appeared, his arms full of bags of fast food from various restaurants. Dogs will come when they're called, she supposed.

"Hey! The ball didn't drop yet, did it?! I didn't know what you liked, so I got us a bit of everything!" Beowulf exclaimed, setting down the bags on the kitchen table, grinning as he approached the woman. "Woah! Don't you look dolled up!"

Valentine glowered at him lazily, before smirking and running her hand up her thigh. "What? You like what you see, big man?" She mocked, carefully picking up her glass and turning towards the television again, pretending to have lost interest in the professional wrestler. She didn't miss the pout that was directed toward her out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh, hell yeah I do! I have a sexy nurse in my house! How's that for a new year!" He barked, striding towards the couch. Soon enough he was blocking the woman's view of the television. "So, uh, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Valentine glared up at him nonchalantly before undoing the buttons on her dress and showing off her cleavage in their full glory- without breaking eye contact. She smirked at him widely, bringing the glass to her lips teasingly.

"Well, if you have such a 'sexy nurse' in your home, what do you expect to do with her?" All Beowulf could do was stare. He knew he should be gazing into those cold eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to. He gulped and shook his head like a dog, before giving her a dark and playful grin.

"Well, I think I know what kind of year I'm going to have!" he chirped as he grabbed her by the waist and carried her easily to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them as he practically pounced on her.

 

\- - - - -

 

"Oh wait! Did the ball drop?!" Beowulf sprang up suddenly, a newfound energy seeming to explode from the big man. Before he could get an answer, he scooped up the unkempt woman next to him and raced to the living room, skidding to a halt just in time to see the huge crystal ball drop, fireworks and cheers sounding loudly.

An enormous grin splitting his face, Beowulf looked down to the woman in his arms. She was staring intently at the screen, seeming to already be over the earlier... _situation_. A sly smirk tugged at her scarred lips, her eyes meeting his. "Happy new year," she purred, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him teasingly. The man blushed, looking back at her bashfully.

"Well... how about the first fucking of the new year?" was all she heard before she was pushed down onto the couch. ...Maybe it didn't hurt to be simple sometimes.


End file.
